endicifandomcom-20200214-history
Nezumi
| image= | age= | gender=Male | domain=Sound | champion= | group=Sasayaki | universe=Peccavi }} Nezumi was the deity of sound within Peccavi. He was a first generation deity with a complex and both benevolent and malevolent personality whom played a key role in the downfall of Ghaue. He has been noted as capable of both great good and great evil, and for that he has been held in both fear and admiration since he was first recognized. Background During the warring between the first generation deities, Nezumi was one of the few whom did not actively participate in the fighting. Nezumi instead traveled the earth that served as his 'siblings' battlefield. Studying all sides of the war from the shadows brought him to emulate and eventually learn many of the skills of the other deities. After he was satisfied in what he had learned, he eventually made his way back to his own domain. After a period of relative peace in his domain, he was brought to arms by another of the deities. Nezumi's journey had strengthened him, and he quickly defeated his foe. After this display, the other deities resolved not to confront him; especially considering Nezumi did not seek to fight in the first place. Still, the others fought each other still, and eventually Ghaue created the home in the heavens for his children. The other deities banded together to kill Ghaue, and in a surprising move in their eyes, Nezumi joined the battle. When questioned later as to why he did this, he explained that he wasn't going to give away his freedom; especially when he hadn't been one who had favored all the fighting. After Ghaue's death, the other deities continued their fighting, and likewise Nezumi returned to his domain to live in peace. Eventually the other deities grew bored and created others similar to them. The earth they had fought on was all but forgotten; except by Nezumi, who recorded and studied the many events that occured in his 'sibling's' absence. When the other deities once again looked at the earth, Nezumi had already established himself in the world of human's; marking him as the first known deity to humans, as well as establishing himself as a well known one as well. Appearance Nezumi has been shown to possess light brown skin, dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes to match. His attire tends to lean towards dark colors, and black or some lighter shade of it can be seen at least partially in nearly all of his wardrobe. Typically he wears a loose black t-shirt, as well as a pair of khaki cargo pants. He adds to this with a black cloak and at times a plain cloth mask that covers the bottom portion of his face. His expression is typically calm, his eyes are usually set either in a state of analysis or thoughtfulness, and in full his expression can either seem kind or cold. Personality and Traits Nezumi is an intelligent, introverted being who can come off as either distant and detached, or warm and welcoming; at times he has problems balancing these two disparate sides of his nature. He has charisma and can draw people to him. Though alternately focused and indifferent, he is not hard to know. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. With his strongest trait being that of curiosity, along with being liberal and independent-minded, he is never truly satisfied if he isn't free to do as he wishes. His talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. However, he does have a habit of not always being the most reliable of people, though it is clear that he possesses a humanitarian attitude, and is not as unreliable when such things fit his beliefs and interests. A key trait of Nezumi's lies in the fact that he manages to be both magnanimous, and vindictive; while he is tolerant of many petty wrongs, when roused he can be intolerant of things in the beginning and highly vindictive. In the long run though his tolerance shows; rarely holding grudges. He is also noted for practicality and not being above manipulation, though it is clear he generally only manipulates those he feels deserve it; never those less fortunate, or those who have shown compassion. Nezumi is also shown to possess a highly scheming mind; as well as more than capable of deception. Also being an obstinate individual creates a person that is intelligent, magnanimous, charismatic, charming, authoritative, confident, eloquent and artistic, but can also be tyrannical, bombastic, deceitful, imperious, and ruthless. Powers and Abilities Nezumi rules over the domain of Sound, but is also well versed in the arts of assassination, and through some contact with other deities (and some deception on his part), he managed to gain some insight on healing and offensive arts as well. As he studied the similar anatomies of deities and humans, Nezumi's cleverness and practicality led him to develop a fighting style of flexibility, self-defense, speed, and precision. Favoring such things, his people emulated this through his teachings. Nezumi possesses power over sound, and when in battle will use this to generate shockwaves with a force strong enough to cause internal injury. He can also silence any sound to help in the area of stealth, allowing for strategic options not normally available to others. Chosen People Nezumi is one of the few deities who did not choose a specific race as his own. As a practical person he saw no reason to give a preference. Because of his personality he ruled over with both benevolence and malevolence. He willingly forgives frivilous wrongs, though those who more significantly wronged him and those under him would most likely bring about his wrath. As a free-thinking individual the punishment he delt varied with his interests. Those he trusted were gifted with many things that Nezumi had learned; some of which was not originally his. Healing, offensive, defensive, and supporting abilities were all taught to his people; while he did not seek war with other deities, he sought to be able to put up a strong fight if necessary. Trivia *Nezumi is japanese in origin; meaning Rat. *Nezumi's name takes inspiration from the Chinese Zodiac; particularly the Rat whom was the most cunning of the 12 of the zodiac. Category:Peccavi Category:Articles by Takeshi57